Harry Potter and the Ring of Death
by Mandy Davis
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she's in Harry's year...what strange surprises will the year bring? RR
1. Default Chapter

Hi there! Thanks for reading...please review! Note that this ~*~*~ line divides the story from my comments. This is Chapter One, the perfect cloak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter looked out his window and sighed. It was a rainy day.  
  
"Perfect" He muttered. It was his birthday and he wanted nothing better than to get out of the Dursley home.  
  
He was seventeen now, which meant a lot to him. It wasn't just his last year as an underage child, but it was his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hedwig, his owl, flew at the window from outside.  
  
Harry opened the window right away and let the soaked bird come in.  
  
Hedwig shook of the water and dropped five letters and four packages on his bed.  
  
He took the first letter and opened it. It read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How is your summer going? Mine is going great! Mom and Dad said I could invite you and Ron over for the summer...you've never been here. And wouldn't it be nice to get away from those rude people you live with? I'm studying hard as possible, but I'm getting concerned. We have to take NEWTs this year! They're going to be so difficult! I'm terribly frightened. I've never failed a test before, so what if I fail the most important wizarding test there is? Oh, the pain."  
  
Harry chuckled in amusement at Hermione Granger's worry. She was the smartest witch in their year and aced every test. She was like a walking textbook. But Harry knew she was more than just that. She was a wonderful friend as well. He continued reading:  
  
"So anyway, would you please ask your folks if you can come? Can't wait to hear from you. A big happy 17th birthday!  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry smiled at the letter. He was surprised it wasn't longer, but he realized in her fright of failing, she'd left out many things.  
  
He set the letter on his bedside table and found a quill, ink, and parchement. He wrote:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm so glad to hear from you! I know you're going to pass, because you're smarter than anyone I know! Except perhaps Dumbledore...but that's questionable!"  
  
He paused and re-read it, making sure it sounded just right.  
  
"This is our last summer as students of Hogwarts. It's pretty important. I'm sure the Dursley's will be glad to have me out of their hair! So I'll ask...but I'll bet the answer is 'Whatever' because I kind of forgot to tell them Sirius was dead and they think he's after them!"  
  
Harry stopped again, feeling upset. Sirus Black was accused of killing people when he hadn't and had ended up dying. He was very quiet about the topic, so he decided to change the subject.  
  
"What have you been doing, besides studying? I've been hating every day in this old dump. Well, I have to go now. See what horrible breakfast Aunt Petunia cooks up for me!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry smiled happily at the letter. He set it in a new pile of mail he'd give to Hedwig.  
  
He opened the next letter.  
  
"Hey Harry,  
  
It's me--Ron! Happy Birthday! Did Hermione invite you to her place, too? It's too bad she ended up inviting Ginny, too. But luckily she's leaving before me! She's spending some of her summer at LUNA LOVEGOOD's house! Isn't that funny? Loony Lovegood, friend's with Crazy Ginny? Ha! Well, I see Hedwig tapping her toe for me, so I better go. Write back ASAP!  
  
-Ron"  
  
Harry grinned at the small letter and quickly wrote back saying that indeed he was invited and that it was weird about Luna.  
  
Even though he didn't think it was.  
  
He put that in his pile and opened his next letter.  
  
"Hi 'Arry,  
  
It's me, Hagrid...I just wanted to wish ye happy birthday! I got ye a present...hope ye like it!  
  
Love,  
  
Hagrid"  
  
Harry smiled, feeling very sad. He would never see Hagrid again after this year.  
  
Before he wrote back, he opened a package. It said "From Hagrid" on it.  
  
It was a cloak. It had a tag on it that said "The Perfect Cloak" and it still had a small price tag on it.  
  
Harry gaped at the price.  
  
Nine thousand galleons?  
  
That was insane!  
  
He knew that Hagrid could never afford that, so he curiously slipped on the cloak.  
  
"What do you want?" The cloak asked.  
  
Harry jumped.  
  
"You're...talking" Harry whispered in shock.  
  
"Of course, you stupid boy" The cloak cried. "What power do you want me to put on you?!"  
  
"Err...turn me invisible?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine" The cloak sighed.  
  
Harry was invisible!  
  
He almost choked.  
  
"What else can you do?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"I can turn you into an animal, I can give you super strength, I can do ANYTHING" The cloak announced proudly.  
  
"HARRY! YOU COME DOWN THIS SECOND!" Aunt Petunia screamed in her high pitched voice.  
  
Harry smiled, forming a plan in his mind.  
  
"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" He called.  
  
He then turned back to the cloak.  
  
"Can you turn me into a...dementor?" Harry asked.  
  
The cloak snickered.  
  
"Certainly"  
  
So Harry felt an odd feeling. He felt his clammy skin and he grinned.  
  
He went down the steps and stopped at Aunt Petunia's feet.  
  
She screamed.  
  
He whispered to the cloak, "Turn me back to Harry!"  
  
And the cloak did.  
  
'What's all this screaming about?" Uncle Vernon asked, entering the room.  
  
Not daring to look, Aunt Petunia sniffled into her husband's arms.  
  
"A horrible creature...it...it..."  
  
"We know Harry is horrible, but that's no need to be scared of him"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked up.  
  
There stood Harry.  
  
Harry grinned happily as she announced he'd have no breakfast.  
  
He hurried up the steps, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! I finished the first chapter. Sorry if it was too short...ack. I'm new to this fanfiction thing. Soo, please review! I'm eager to hear opinions!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Off to Hermione's

OK, no reviews yet...I'll just hang in there! Chapter Two: Off to Hermione's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain was pouring down quite loud outside and Harry was pleased to be banished to his room. He replied to Hagrid's letter and set that aside too. That left two more letters and two more packages.  
  
He opened the next letter.  
  
It was a supply list from Hogwarts.  
  
"-Transfiguration:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Amagi Info. for all  
  
Tree into House  
  
-Charms  
  
Seventh Year Charms  
  
Spells, Charms, and Enchantments  
  
-Divianation  
  
Seeing the future through another's eye  
  
Futuristic  
  
More than tea leaves"  
  
Harry grimaced. He hated divianation. Professor Trelawny always predicted his death, which got very annoying.  
  
"-Potions  
  
Perfect Potions  
  
Frogswallop  
  
Mixed and Brewed  
  
Mixing Potions  
  
Perfect Potions Second Edition  
  
Magic through mixture  
  
Everything to know about potions  
  
NEWTS - The Potion Edition"  
  
Harry gaped. His very least favorite professor had assigned at least ten books. He counted them. Eight. Eight books in a few months! They were awfully serious about NEWTS...  
  
"-Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Owl Review  
  
Newt Review  
  
Owls and Newts  
  
Dragons throughout Europe  
  
A guide to beasts"  
  
Five? From Hagrid? That was insane. He'd never do that. Harry blinked at the page several times. It stayed the same.  
  
"-Herbology  
  
Keeping Green  
  
1000 Magical Herb (Interactive)"  
  
Harry was glad Professor Sprout had only assigned two books. He already had too many to buy.  
  
The last class on the page was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"-Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Dark Arts Defense"  
  
Harrry looked closer. One book. One! That never happened with NEWTS coming up...who was their teacher this year?  
  
Harry looked at the bottom of the page by Professor M. McGonagall's signature and saw a P.S.  
  
"P.S. If you are on a Quidditch team, please have your broom checked to make sure it is a Safe Flight broom. No other brooms accepted. Thank you!"  
  
Harry scowled. Last year, Draco Malfoy had fallen off his broom because it was too slippery in the wet, cold, rain. His father had obviously complained, since Draco had been taken out of school the entire rest of the school year.  
  
Harry hoped he wouldn't return.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a pale faced boy who was Harry's worst enemy, except for the dark lord. He was in Slytherin and very rude and annoying. He made fun of Hermione because she was muggle born and Ron because he was poor.  
  
Harry folded the letter and sighed. He picked up the last letter. In big letters it read, "AN EMERALD OFFER". It was colored in emerald ink and on black paper.  
  
"Only one gets an emerlad offer per year and must complete their task. Their task cannot be given to them, but they must earn it before they rot in hell"  
  
Harry sighed again. Probably junk mail.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
Harry rushed down the steps and looked his uncle in the eyes.  
  
"Some Mrs. Granger just called about something--"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"What is that look on your face?" Mr. Dursley retorted, "She's going to pick you up tomorrow"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"NOW GO BACK UPSTAIRS!!!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry did so.  
  
He was very happy about seeing Hermione.  
  
He gave his letters to Hedwig and went to open his next package.  
  
A huge box sat on the bed. He opened it.  
  
Inside was a huge set of books, bound together. Hermione's handwriting on a slip of paper that was in the string said, "To Harry: Potion Books"  
  
Harry gasped. It was all the potion books he needed.  
  
"Wow...thanks, Hermione..." Harry whispered.  
  
Normally, he'd laugh at her buying books because she loved them so much, but he really needed them. But he knew who needed them more.  
  
Ronald Weasley came from a very poor family and there was no way he'd be able to afford all this!  
  
Harry slumped, wondering what to do, as he opened the other package.  
  
It was from Ron, judging by the handwriting that said "Harry's B-day Present".  
  
Inside the package were some extremely handsome dress robes. They were emerald green like his old ones and had a golden chain connecting the sides around the neck. Harry grinned.  
  
Then he remembered Ron's dress robes. He ran to his closet and pulled out his old dress robes. Ron needed them. He looked out the window. Hedwig was still glaring out at the rain.  
  
Harry scribbled a note, "Thanks for the robes, sorry if your present is wet!"  
  
He attached it to his robes and gave it to Hedwig. Hedwig frowned.  
  
He gave her a friendly push and she flew off into the rain.  
  
Harry smiled contently as he watched his pet fly off with his items.  
  
It wasn't long before the next day came. Harry excitedly packed up and waited for the Grangers.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Harry bolted for the door bell and answered it.  
  
A woman who looked famillar and a man who looked famillar stood there with Hermione. Hermione's bushy brown hair was down as usual and her sparkling brown eyes shown brightly.  
  
"Harry!" She cried, hugging him. "I missed you sooo much! I got your letter!"  
  
Harry waved to the Dursley's and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was that short or long or what? Well, R/R! Thanks! Oh, I was thinking this may start sounding like a Mary Sue -- it's not. Trust me, once you read the end, you'll see. 


End file.
